teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alopex
Alopex is an ally of the Ninja Turtles. She was once a girl who live in Tokyo, Japan with her brother, Takeshi. But when the two siblings entered a Kraang Portal and were experimented on by The Kraang, she became a mutant red fox and her brother became a mutant Bengal tiger. Due to their new forms not being accepted by society, they fled from their home and eventually joined the circus as performer, which followed into them becoming top-level assassins of the criminal underworld. Takeshi was once attacked by his own sister in a failed murder attempt, as she claims that he ruined her life. This lead to him getting his tail chopped off (which she now wears as a belt) and she was thought to be dead, until she reappeared and proceeded with her vendetta, by stealing the Cursed Twin Blades of Vengeance (which she intended to use against her own brother). But when this plan backfired, she chopped off her brother's right hand after he attempted to shoot her with his ice pistol. She wields a pair of Kama and the Cursed Twin Blades of Vengeance (temporarily) as her signature weapons of choice. She has a rivalry with Tiger Claw (brotherly). Alopex debuts in Tale of Tiger Claw. Backstory Decades ago in Tokyo, Japan, Alopex used to be an unnamed Japanese girl, who lived in a small village alongside with her big brother, Takeshi. One day when the two siblings were at a playground, they witnessed as a Kraang portal opened in front of them. Thinking that it was a magic door, they entered with no fear and were taken by The Kraang. They performed experiments on the two children with their Mutagen, causing Takeshi to mutate into a mutant Bengal Tiger and his sister to mutate into a mutant red fox. After many months of hardship, they both escaped from The Kraang and went back to Earth. After realizing that they would no longer be accepted by the others due to their mutant forms, they decided to flee from their home to later take refuge at a circus. But after thinking their abilities were much more valuable, Alopex and Tiger Claw both became top-level assassins in the criminal underworld eventually. Overtime, Alopex was starting to form a vendetta for Takeshi as she blamed her brother for her mutation, dragging her into the criminal underworld, and bringing an unnamed fate to their own biological parents. Fueled with a thirst for vengeance and rage, her vendetta on her big brother led to her one day, turning on Tiger Claw and attempting to assassinate him in a duel. After failing to attempt murder, she was only able to cut off his tail with her Kama and soon afterwards, she fled to hideout from Takeshi. She took her brother's tail, claiming it as a trophy for her mire attempt of bringing an end to her brother, she was suffering very fatal wounds that were caused by Takeshi. Tiger Claw in the other hand, thought he was able to successfully assassinate his own sister through the battle wounds she gained. But he learned years later that he was wrong once his sister had resurfaced in New York City, still vowing vengeance on her own brother. Currently, Alopex wears Tiger Claw's tail as a belt around her as a form of a memento, so that she can remind her mutant brother what he has put her through all these years. History Alopex was first alluded to by Tiger Claw in Wormquake! Part One after Karai teases him for lacking a tail. He explains to her that he lost his tail during a duel with a warrior, who he is currently hunting down for in order to achieve his revenge. Alopex's Vendetta After their last encounter decades ago in Tokyo, Japan, Alopex was able to track down her brother, Takeshi, in New York City. Now that she found herself in New York, she was willing to proceed with her vendetta on Takeshi, who ruined her life ever since their mutation. Tiger Claw, who was inside of Shredder's Mansion, was able to sense the presence of his little sister in the city. Fearing that she was back to exact her vengeance on him, he takes Bebop and Rocksteady as backup to hunt down Alopex. Heist At The Chinatown Museum While the Ninja Turtles, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones were patrolling the city in search for The Foot Clan, they encounter a mysterious speedster running around the streets of New York City. As the gang was trying to find out who the mysterious warrior was, Raphael and Casey Jones were able to track down the mutant at the Chinatown Museum. Once she was inside the museum, she stole the Cursed Twin Blades of Vengeance before she was spotted by Raphael and Casey. As she introduced herself to the two teenagers and revealed the backstory of the Twin Blades of Vengeance, Casey dared himself to challenge the mutant red fox. Relying on her superhuman speed, she was able to overwhelm the vigilante and slashed him with one of her blades. Right after she defeated Casey Jones, Alopex proceeded to fight off Raphael on her own. But when the fox was about to strike the turtle with her blade, she retreats once she senses her big brother nearby. Family Reunion Duel As she raced outside of the museum, she was able to find Takeshi in Chinatown. With the two siblings finally meeting each other face-to-face after years, Tiger Claw scalds his own sister for wearing his tail as a belt. As his sister claims that she wears his tail as a memento for what he's done to her, the two mutant siblings start to fight each other off. While the fight was taking place, Bebop interferes with the fight once he blasts one of his laser mohawks at the fox. With the red fox being seemingly defeated, Rocksteady lifts up Alopex to afterwards have multiple kicks delivered to him. Free from the mutant rhino's grasp, she charges right at Bebop. But before Bebop could actually perform an attack on the mutant red fox, Alopex tosses a metsubushi right at Bebop and defeats him. As she escapes from the scenery, she stops and swears to Takeshi that she would come back soon for him. Alopex Confesses To The Turtles As Alopex was searching for Takeshi in the rooftops of the city, she soon senses her own brother polishing his machete in the rooftops. Soon afterwards, she runs down from the rooftops to an alleyway where she bumps into the Ninja Turtles, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones, who are cornering the mutant red fox. The Turtles, who wanted the blades in order to break Casey's curse, were asking for the blades from Alopex. But after she denied to do so, she starts to fight off the teenagers on her own, until April breaks the fight and levitates her in midair with her telekinetic powers. As they forced her to reveal her true intentions with the blades, the ninja assassin confesses to them that she is in a hunt for Tiger Claw, who she reveals is her brother. And ever since their mutations by the hands of The Kraang, she claims that Takeshi ruined her life by making her perform bad things she didn't want to. She even adds that he forced her to bring an untold fate to their own parents. When Leonardo attempts to reason with Alopex by adding that bringing vengeance would lead to no good, she denies to listen and escapes by distracting April with a kunai blade she tosses at her. Final Showdown Between The Siblings Once Alopex reached Tiger Claw's location, the two are willing to fight each other. As her fighting skills seem to be no match against Takeshi, he reminds his sister that he trained him into the ways of Ninjutsu. As they were fighting, he leads his little sister into a trap in an alleyway as an oil spill stops her from running. Soon afterwards, she is imprisoned by a M.O.U.S.E.R.S within a holographic sphere that the drone projects. Without the Twin Blades of Vengeance in her hands, Takeshi grabs them to use them against his own sister, but is stopped once the Turtles, April, and Casey arrive to aid the mutant red fox. With Michelangelo and Donatello holding back Tiger Claw and April O'Neil destroying the robot servant, Leonardo insists to help Alopex if she agrees to destroy the blades. Once she agrees to destroy the blades and hands one to Casey Jones, they are soon attacked by Bebop and Rocksteady. Takeshi sets himself free from the grasps of Donnie and Mikey, leading to the two groups fighting against each other for the blades. During this duel at the playground, April is able to steal one of the ice pistols of Takeshi, which she would use to freeze the Cursed Twin Blades of Vengeance and bring upon their destruction and freeing Casey from his curse. As Alopex and Takeshi are still fighting each other off, Alopex is able to grab one of her brother's ice bullets, leading her to return the bullet right at him. With Takeshi having his arm frozen by a block of ice, Alopex pulls out her pair of twin kamas and charges right at him, having the upper hand to kill her brother. Alopex Spares Takeshi's Life Takeshi, who seems to have been defeated, is about to have his own sister bring upon his death. But once Alopex thinks her wishes thoroughly, she decides to show him mercy due to him being all she has left of her family. With that being said, the ninja assassin decides to walk away from her own brother. But Tiger Claw, who seems to have not had enough yet, grabs his remaining ice pistol to shoot Alopex behind her back. Thanks to her super speed and senses whatsoever, the assassin was able to dodge the bullet and charges right back at her brother. Using her kama, Alopex was able to slice off the right hand of Takeshi without any hesitation. As Tiger Claw hollers in pain and agony due to the loss of his own hand, she warns him that she could of killed him if she wanted. Once the mutant red fox started to run off from the scene, Bebop and Rocksteady aided the injured mutant Bengal tiger for his fatal injury. As the Turtles decide to retreat from this scenery and Raphael sarcastically remarks that Tiger Claw will never clap again, Alopex is seen for one final time running on the rooftops of the city. Her whereabouts after this are unknown. It is unknown if she ever reunited with her brother, after he left The Foot Clan once and for all and became reformed. Appearance Alopex is a female short, mutant red fox with a slender built. She has red fur that cover most of her body, white fur around her legs, toes, tail, and mouth, and brown fur around her forearms, hands, legs, and feet. She has big ears on top of her head, which poke out through her purple head bandanna with a metal plate in front. Her amber eyes are cat-like, unlike a fox's eyes, which seem to have black eyeliner around them, and a black small, round nose. Around her neck, Alopex wears a red scarf with patterns on it and a light purple long sleeve shirt with black netting on chest area. As well as large holes on its sleeves and a brown chest-piece that extends around her left breast area. Dark purple pants with large holes on the thighs and brown bandages around her legs and feet. Alopex has a large, bushy fox tail and brown hand guards around her hands. Around her waist whatsoever, the Kunoichi also wears the tail of a Bengal tiger, which was once the tail of Takeshi. Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry |Enhanced Strength |Enhanced Endurance Alopex Grabs Ice Pistol Bullet.jpg|Enhanced Agility Alopex Hiding In The Shadows.jpg|Stealth Alopex Senses Her Brother.jpg|Sixth Sense |Claws |Ninjutsu Skills Takeshi About To Be Finished Off By Alopex.jpg|Kama Alopex Ready With Twin Blades.jpg|Cursed Twin Blades of Vengeance (Temporarily) Alopex Tosses Kunai.jpg|Kunai |Metsubushi Alopex Using Binoculars.png|Binoculars * Enhanced Strength: '''Even though she is a small, mutant red fox, Alopex can deliver some very powerful punches, kicks, and blows towards her opponents. She was even able to defeat Rocksteady very easily, as she also relied on her speed to deliver such kicks. * '''Enhanced Endurance: Even as a mutant red fox, Alopex can recovered pretty quick to hop right back into action. * Enhanced Agility: Due to her mutation into a red fox, Alopex gained superhuman speed that she relies on most of the times. With lightning quick speed, she can deliver very fast moves on her opponents. Or even catch or dodge fast objects such as the ice bullets from Tiger Claw's ice pistols. She can also deliver very fast blows, such as the time when Alopex was able to cut off Takeshi's right arm with her Kama in a split second. * Stealth: Since Alopex is a trained ninja assassin and Kunoichi, she relies on her stealth to perform sneaky moves on her enemies. Or even hide in the shadows during a heist, such as the heist in the Chinatown Museum when she retrieved the Cursed Twin Blades of Vengeance. * Claws: As a mutant red fox, she has sharp claws that she can use during combat to damage her opponents. But it doesn't seem that utilizes them that often during combat. * Ninjutsu Skills: Thanks to the training that Tiger Claw gave to her, Alopex is a Kunoichi and ninja assassin now. Relying on her ninja skills during combat, she is very skilled with every sort of ninja weapons. * Sixth Sense: As a sister of Takeshi, the two of them seem to have a "sixth sense" that they use to sense each other. Most of the times she either senses Takeshi whenever he's nearby or have a vision of him and what he's doing. * Kama: As her signature weapons of choice in combat, Alopex uses a pair of twin Kama. With their deadly blades, she can cut right about almost anything. These are the same weapons responsible for cutting off both the tail and right hand of Tiger Claw. * Cursed Twin Blades of Vengeance (Temporarily): As an ancient artifact that Alopex stole from the Chinatown Museum, these twin blades/ swords were to be used against Takeshi, in order for her to achieve her vengeance on him. But after cursing Casey Jones with the twin blades, she was forced to destroyed them to break such curse. * Kunai: As part of her ninja weapon arsenal, Alopex uses these knives to throw at opponents, objects, or any target as projectiles. She even used one against April O'Neil to distract her. * Metsubushi: As part of her ninja weapon arsenal, she uses these egg-shaped weapons to in order to blind her opponents during combat. She utilized one of these weapons to attack Bebop and defeat him during combat. * Binoculars: These are tools used to observe from far away distances, especially in rooftops. Alopex carries around binoculars with her, which were used during her hunt for her brother, Takeshi, in New York City. Weaknesses Relationships Episodes Season 2 * Wormquake! Part One (Alluded) Season 4 * Tale of Tiger Claw (Debut/ Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia * Even though she has the same name as her counterpart from IDW that is an arctic fox, her design more closely resembles Ninjara. * Alopex's name is derived from the archaic Latin name for the arctic fox (alopex lagopus). Category:Female Category:Mutant Category:Ally Category:Ninja Turtles Allies Category:Assassin Category:Japanese Category:Former Human Category:Canines Category:Non-Human Category:Humanoids Category:Ninja Category:Kraang Hive Mind Enemies Category:Victims of Mutagen Category:Characters Introduced In Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Experimental Mutations Category:Adult Category:The Foot Clan Enemies Category:Kunoichi Category:Former Villains